Black Blood
by rlwanggames
Summary: Camp Half-Blood was created only 30 years again, when Thalia gave her life to create her ultimate defense, a shield that stopped the gods and monsters alike from entering. Finally Half-bloods had a safe haven. A place that gave them the chance to survive. They created an entire world at Camp Half-blood. But when World War III hits. Our heroes lives are changed forever.


****Standard Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is a registered of JK Rowling, Scholastic Books, and Warner Brothers. I own nothing except the plot. No infringement is intended and no profit is being made.**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary:**

In the majestic pedals of the Lotus Hotel, two lone demigods of incredible powers are discovered. Barely aware of their own identities they escape the clutches of Olympian Gods and are thrown into the twenty-first century. While struggling for freedom they discover new friends and perhaps a new life. But, can they keep all they have gained without bowing to divine intervention.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View: Bianca Di Angelo<strong>

**Timeline: World War II**

"Nico! Nico, where are you?"

I could feel the blood pouring out of my wounded arm. I clenched my sword and gazed at my own reflection in the ruthenium metal. I was even more placid than usual, and my eyes shot blood red.

_I had to find him. I had lost too much already; I had to find my brother!_

I scuttled across the boulevard; screaming Nico's name as I went. My breath dimming at every step and my head becoming more and more hazy. At last, I collapsed on the floor. The area surrounding me was littered with the bones of both enemies and allies. Their blood seemed to have reflected to the sun; it looked like hell. Not like the underworld or even the Fields of Punishment, but HELL, human hell.

I felt completely alone. I had failed mother by letting her die in that hotel. Now, I had even failed father and Nico. I felt fresh tears flowing from my eyes. I sat stilly for a moment. I remembered a time when I was only seven years of age.

The room had smelled of peppermint and cigarette smoke, it was morning time; my step –father, Thomason Walter had just come home from his night job as a military officer. He was beaming with full pride if I remember correctly. The way he had entered to room said as much; he didn't take a step for granted.

When he had entered I was by the fire place. I was playing with mild comprehension at my stuffed animals. The one I tightly grasped in my right hand was a white horse with a beautiful fire like mane and tail. The stuffed animal in my left hand was the three headed dog, Cerberus, my birth father had given it to me the day I was born. I would always cuddle it tightly when I was happy or sleepily. When I was sad I would spend time crying into it; begging father to make the pain go away. Nothing ever really happened, but it felt better knowing that maybe, just maybe father had heard me.

Playing with my stuffed animals by the fire in the morning wasn't by chance. It was a made up routine. I always waited for my step father to return from his job; usually he would pick me up with one hand and *comment* on my weight, before telling me he loved me.

This time however he didn't do anything of the sort. He simply looked at me and told me to go and make breakfast. I stood up, hurt and suddenly felt the indisputable argue to cry. I watched my step father make his entire way down the corridor before heading the other way, toward the kitchen.

By the time I made it to the dining room, I could hear my mother's joyful cries as they celebrated some nameless news. I continued walking, but every so often stopped, getting small hints on what my mortal parents were saying.

"But, that's cruel…"

"Moving to Abenberg , the general asked that I help elimante…"

"Did you say Hitler, our dear Rudolph…? The same boy who used to play with Bianca out in the garden patch!"

I had heard a lot more, but at that point, I could only remember these three small fragments. Many things were beginning to stir in Germany. Things that only the gods could control.

When I had opened my eyes, I felt much more relived and slightly annoyed. I could have avoided my mother's death and everything that has been happening over the last eight years if I had struck my step father down that day and convinced my mother to stay in Germany. Certainly I knew better than to dwell on the past, but the past has ways to get back at you. You can never truly say away from it.

I gathered myself up slowly and made my way around the dead bodies. I passed though many near slits and hundreds of scattered corpses. It looked as though the storm had passed, no living soldiers could be seen and I was almost sure the battle was ov-

"Ugga!" I felt a sharp pain in my vertebral and let out a painful scream. My heart regained its pounding structure. My legs had lost focus and I had smacked leg first into the concrete floor. Even in unbearable pain, my mind still worked I rolled right toward another alleyway, realizing all too late that I was being attacked. Spinning left and right, I dogged the bullets. Next thing you know I had jumped behind a half blown up wall and used it to sturdy my legs, but I was already near death and I couldn't summon any skeletons for help. I'd collapse if I ran any further, I had to find some place to hide, before they catch up with me.

My head boiled uncontrollably, under the pressure. I darted though another opening when I had the chance, but I was slower I could fell my legs struggle against my mind. I couldn't give in to death, because life was something wealth living. I decided to zigzag left and right through the corridors while looking for a possible escape option. 'Somewhere, anywhere', my mind seem to scream.

'Tick!' I froze as another shot hit only a few meters next to me. Then I realized it wasn't a shot, it was the sound of a shadow stop. Hope was what I felt as I turned. Relief and Great Joy was what replaced it.

Nico, it was Nico. I ran forward and grabbed him into a tiger hug, my one arm clapped tightly over his neck, slightly choking him. Nico didn't share my idea of a reunion and he clearly didn't expect to see me in this state.

He grabbed by arm and pulledto the ground before him, not harshly, but Nico never really know what delicate meant. "Who did this? He exclaimed as he examined my body. Turning over my arms and lifting my shirt.

I tried to respond, but was cut off, by a more violent one. The sniper that was chasing me had just caught up with us; he was Jasper, son of Apollo. He had short blond hair and blue eyes like almost all children of Apollo, but he also had a grim shadow on his face. I didn't know why, but I felt as though he was suffering though this war as well, even if he was the enemy; I could almost have smiled and restrained my nature sister comforting mood.

Nico stood up next to me and drew his Stygian Blade. I grumped back a breath and tried again to stand up next to him; But once again he pulled me down and gave me a look that said, 'You are only going to be a liability if you fight.'

I should have agrued, but I couldn't help but nod in agreement. I gave his fingers one last squash and whispered, "Remember Nico, the only wish of the dead is to return once again among the living."

He smiled back, "Wrong Sister, Better to rule in hell than serve in heaven."

**Point of View: Percy**

**Timeline: First Book, Lotus Hotel**

"_I know why we're here," Annabeth smiled._

"_Why are we here?" (Percy)_

"_To have fun!"_

"_Alright then, let's stay here. We'll never leave!"_

_-Form the Percy Jackson Movie_

We stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It had to be about one hundred and ten degrees. I wasn't sure what we were looking for; maybe we just needed to get out of the heat. Have a glass of lemonade or water; water was good.

We must have taken a wrong turn, because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers—lotus blossom, maybe. I'd never smelled one, so I wasn't sure.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

I was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that I didn't even bother considering if he was a monster or a god and simply said we'd love to come inside.

The moment, we entered I heard a, "Wow." It looked amazing; there were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns and hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV.

There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

It took me only a few seconds to realize we couldn't afford a place like this, but before I could tell Annabeth and Grover that, an employee walked over to us and said, "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

I stammered, "Wait Um…"

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides." He handed us each a green plastic credit card. I knew there must be some mistake. Obviously he thought we were some millionaire's kids.

We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and the view was unbelievable.

I took a shower, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. I changed clothes, ate a bag of chips, drank three Cokes, and came out feeling better than I had in a long time. I came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed clothes.

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

Grover and I looked at each other and grinned. We both held up our green plastic LotusCash cards.

"Play time," I said.

I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. I came from a relatively poor family. Our idea of a splurge was eating out at Burger King and renting a video. A five-star Vegas hotel?

Forget it.

I saw Grover a few times, going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing—where the deer go out and shoot the rednecks. I saw Annabeth playing trivia games and other brainiac stuff. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board. I didn't think much of it, but Annabeth loved it.

I'm not sure when I first realized something was wrong.

Probably, it was when I noticed the guy standing next to me at VR sharpshooters. He was about thirteen, I guess, but his clothes were weird. I thought he was some Elvis impersonator's son. He wore bell-bottom jeans and a red T-shirt with black piping, and his hair was premed and gelled like a New Jersey girl's on homecoming night.

We played a game of sharpshooters together and he said, "Groovy, man. Been here two weeks, and the games keep getting better and better."

Groovy?

Later, while we were talking, I said something was "sick," and he looked at me kind of startled, as if he'd never heard the word used that way before.

"Hey", I asked "What year is it?"

"It's 1967", it took him a minute to answer, like he had almost forgotten.

"No," I said, getting a little scared. "Really?"

He ignored me and I went to ask around other people, which was rather difficult because they were glued to their games. One kid said it was 1598 and another said it was 1988.

The last person I decided to ask before, I grabbed both Annabeth and Grover and ran out of here, was a girl. She was dressed in long dark black cocktail dress with French Ribbon embroidery all around the side. She also had a long fur scarf rapped around her neck. She was probably the only other person then me who didn't have her head in a game, which was rather relieving.

When I suddenly approached her she seemed for a moment to have panicked, but then relaxed. "Is there something you want from me?" She had a French accent that exhibited patience.

I felt almost comfortable around her, "Um… Can I ask you want date it is?"

Now she looked uncomfortable, "Ah… it's 2007."

I could have fainted on the spot, One: It was supposed to be 2006; Two: I had expected her to say 1922 or something closer to that. How did woman decide to change their fashion sense to that in only a year? She was wearing fur for goodness sacks; Three: There was no way I could save my mom now. Has World War Three already started?

I ran back to find Annabeth, who was engrossed in a Roman War Game; She was winning really badly.

"We need to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers—"

"This place is a trap."

She didn't respond until I shook her again. "What?"

"Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!"

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes."

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever."

"So?" she asked. "Can you imagine a better place?"

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the game.

"Hey!" She screamed and hit me, but nobody else even bothered looking at us. They were too busy.

I made her look directly in my eyes. I said, "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders."

That jarred her. Her vision cleared. "Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we—"

"I don't know, but we've got to find Grover."

We went searching, and found him still playing Virtual Deer Hunter.

"Grover!" we both shouted.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!"

He turned the plastic gun on me and started clicking, as if I were just another image from the screen.

I looked at Annabeth, and together we took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!"

When we were about to exit though the doors, when Grover said, "I can smell a powerful demigod."

I looked at him, "Me? Or- is you head still in that game?"

"No man", Grover declared in full confidence. "It's-it's even more prudent than you."

Annabeth frowned, "There are probably plenty of demigods trapped here. We shouldn't try to get…"

But I didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

I was already a good two meters away from Annabeth and Grover; looking out and around the games. That is when I saw that girl again. This time she wasn't alone; she was playing poker with a group of adults. This surprised me because I didn't expect to see any adults here.

The moment I show her I had a gut feeling. I almost knew she was the one Grover was mooning about; She was the demigod.

I was just about to approach her and drag her out with us before I remember what Grover had said, 'Smells even more prudent than you.' That made me worry the more a demigod smelled the more powerful he or she was, right?

I still walked up to her and I felt my tension relax. She did have a strange feeling around her; I motherly and warm feeling, but she also had a dark numbness.

She was deeply absorbed in her important poker game. She looked like a statue. Her eyes fixed solely on her cards.

I gently poked her on the elbow, she didn't look to see who it was; instead she said, "Buzz Off, Nico."

I laughed and grimaced at the same time. If she was truly entwined in this poker game, than there was no way to get her off. If I pulled her; she would probably retaliate, 'Seeing she doesn't know who I am.'

"Um…", I tried again, "I am not Nico."

This time she turned and glared.

"Then I don't know you, go away."

"My name is Percy." I informed her.

"Percy", her glare only darkened and I felt a sudden urge to run; All safety impressions gone.

"What do you w…"

"_Pers-seus-s"_, another voice growled from the end of the table. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I recognized the particular voice. It was my old math teacher, Mrs. Dodds.

Until that point, I didn't even bother looking at the faces of the adults who were playing with her.

Mrs. Dodds wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, her black eyes glittered.

The two women sitting around her were about the same; one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked identical to Mrs. Dodds.

The last two people at the chairs were men. They were senior citizens; They both had a head of white hair and they both had long white breads. The only distinct difference was the long donkey ears one wore.

Percy immediately remembered the story of King Midas:

One day, Silenus, the tutor of Dionysus drank too much wine and became separated from his friends. Silenus was discovered by Midas's servants. Midas took care of Silenus and arranged for him to be reunited with Dionysus. The god was so pleased to see Silenus safe, he promised to grant Midas one wish. Midas had always been hungry for riches so he wished that everything he touched turned to gold.

Percy suddenly had the image of Dionysus, all big and fat and annoying; happily grant a wish he know he wouldn't work out.

Midas soon realized his mistake since, all food and water became gold. Near starvation Midas begged Dionysus to remove the curse and Dionysus gladly agreed.

Midas decided to avoid riches by moving to the country and became a worshiper for the god, Pan. One Pan challenged Apollo to a music contest; Midas found himself in the audience. Pan played very well, but Apollo's melodies were simply beautiful. Apollo was judged the winner by everyone except Midas, who loudly proclaimed that Pan was the better music player. Furious by Midas proclamation, Apollo punished him by turning his ears into that of a donkey.

But King Midas was… dead. 'Wasn't him.'

My thoughts were cut short by a loud, "Hum-hump."

I turned to see that the other non-donkey eared man had cleared his throat.

"Well", he began, "it seems we are the subsidiary in this colloquy. I will abdicate myself from your manifestation."

I had a vague idea what he was saying, but still wanted to say, 'English? Or perhaps 'say again.'

The three furies nodded and the two older men left.

Instinctively I reached for my pen and the girl at the same time, but she wasn't there…

The girl with her long dark black cocktail dress and fur scarf had appeared behind Mrs. Dodds and her lady friends. Only they weren't ladies anymore; Their faces were still the same—I guess those couldn't get any uglier— but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws.

They lunged at me so quickly, even with my ADHD I didn't have time to think. The left hag throw Riptide out of my hand and the right one smashed me head first on to the marble ground. Mrs. Dodds laughed and ripped through my shirt as I was held down. I felt so unbelievably hopeless and weak. It took my energy out just sitting behind the Kindly Ones foul odor. It smelled like Gabe's underwear's sprayed with manure.

After Mrs. Dodds finished searching me, she signed and took my room key. She handed it to the girl with a short bow- that sent shivers up my spine.

The girl walked swiftly toward the game room exit and up toward the hotel.

I struggle to get up and follow her, but these Furies just would move an inch. One of them had just put her fingers around my neck- when…

… a gold and silver dagger came flying in one my left hand and hit the first Fury high in the shoulder. She scream let go of me and vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air.

The other Kindly one span around and attempted to grab Riptide, but I was faster I used my free right leg and kicked Riptide so far away, neither of us could reach it.

At this point, many of the game player in the area were beginning to relies something was going up. They began to look up from there game pads with a confused and slightly worried expression. Mrs. Dodds and her sister also began to realize this as well; they tightened their grip and leaned closer.

"Remember this boy, you will return to us what you have stolen. Or Zeus will kill you and Hades will have your soul."

With that last statement, the two sisters gave one last horrid smile and evaporated into flames. Many of the Lotus Hotel works began coming in, but they didn't do anything. Annabeth and Grover appeared next to me and the Casino returned to normal in a matter of minutes. I took a minute to wonder what the normal mortals saw and if they would even remember this very pleasant situation.

**Point of View: Nico Di Angelo**

**Same time: Lotus Hotel**

It had been a while since my sister had called to ask how I was keeping up. The wristwatch I was wearing always began to burn every thirty-eight hours, just making sure I was awake. My sister didn't have a wristwatch so she could have been hooked on a game for ten days now. I walked around the Casino scrutinizing the crowd of brainless, headless morons. It was typical of a mortal to get lost in the Lotus Hotel for a few years, but most of these guys have been here for centuries.

During my examination, I saw a celestial bronze sword fly out under a game station. I carelessly walked toward the sword scanning it as well. There was nothing surprisingly noticeable about the sword. It was a common Greek battle blade with Anaklusmos written clearly on the handle. Anaklusmos stood for Riptide in Ancient Greek; which of course I could read.

* * *

><p><strong>Um... What do you guys think of this story so far. It is eventally going to led to a World War III. There will also be lots a Pararazzi and Clarisse is a international boxer. Many New OC's but I'll make them have some intresenting personalities. I'm including the Roman characters, but they aren't Roman... (You understand) <strong>

**I plan to make Thaila a goth and Jason Gay... Umm**

**Should I coutiune this story ? (It take a long time until it is intresenting...)**


End file.
